Noises coming from the Potions storeroom
by DracoPendragon
Summary: What will Professor Snape find when he goes to investigate the noises coming from the Potions storeroom? Why, Drarry of course! The characters may be OOC at times?
1. Chapter 1

Noises from the potions store room

**A/N: So this is an idea I had this morning.**

**I apologise profusely for not updating my other stories first, I should probably do that. Except I can't think of what to put…**

* * *

Severus Snape was a very proud man. Especially when it came to his storeroom. He would always take time to arrange everything so it was exactly where he could find it, and he always kept it securely locked so that no one could ever get in and wreak havoc in his storeroom.

Snape had been sat at his desk, reading through some first-year's pathetic excuse of a homework, when he had heard a faint sound coming from the storeroom next door. There was no chance of animals being in there, he had cast certain enchantments to make sure that no furry little creatures could gain entrance. And he always kept it locked, so no human could be in there. Ghosts had learnt to stay out of his precious room, and even so, they couldn't be responsible for the noises he heard.

He rose from his chair and pulled his wand from the depths of his robes. He held it out in front of him, and flicked it towards the lock on the side door into the storeroom. A small hissing could be heard from behind the sturdy door. He flicked his wand at the door once more and nearly fainted at the sight that greeted him.

There was Potter, looking like his father, sat on one of the desks upon which Snape usually kept his potion vials. The vials seemed to have been unceremoniously swept off the desk, and liquid was now dripping off the edge of the desk, forming a small puddle on the floor.

That wasn't what had startled him though.

It was the person whom Potter was straddling that made Snape faint. There, wrapped inside Potter's thighs, mouth sucking at the raven's neck, stood none other than his godson Draco Malfoy. Snape watched for a few seconds as Draco ran his hands all over Potter's shirtless body before composing himself and clearing his throat. He smirked as he saw the two boys instantly hurry to cover themselves, both stretching for their shirts that lay on the floor.

"Sorry, Professor, we-"

"It's my fault, Snape. I suggested we come here. It wasn't Harry's fault, honest-"

"I'm so sorry, Professor-"

"Enough!" It went silent as soon as Snape uttered the words. "I do not care, who's fault it is. Just get out before I make you clean up this mess you've made."

"Yes, Professor. Come on Potty, I think the Room of Requirement's empty." Draco smirked. He grabbed his lover's hand and the two left, giggling like two 6 year olds.

HPDM

"You were right, Minerva, Malfoy and Potter are together." Snape exclaimed as he retold his story to the whole of the staffroom.

"What exactly were they doing in your storeroom, Severus?" Asked Flitwick.

"Well Draco seemed to be eating Potter's neck, and I think that, had I left them to their devices, I would have discovered them in an even more compromising position."

"I told you something was going on between them, Severus!" Professor McGonagall laughed. "Now, I believe you owe me 10 galleons?"

Begrudgingly, Snape handed over the required amount, scowl prominent on his face. He had refused to believe that anything had been going on between his godson, and the byproduct of James Potter and Lily Evans, but he could not deny the proof that he had been so unwillingly provided with.

* * *

**A/N: Snape found Harry and Draco doing dirty stuff in his storeroom! :D I bet he's scarred for life now.**

**What did you think?**

**As usual, I swear I'll update my stories as soon as I get good ideas, sorry to keep you waiting! :s**

**Until the next one, live long and prosper guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, guys! I just couldn't leave this where it was, so here's the next bit!**

**I'm pretty excited for it to be honest. I haven't tried writing it in the professor's perspective before, so this is all new territory for me.**

**Anyway… Onto the story!**

* * *

Snape entered the staff room [1], black robes billowing impressively around him. He positioned himself in his usual spot, facing the other professors who were present. "Any news on the Potter Malfoy relationship, Severus?" McGonagall inquired.

"Well…" Everyone sighed. Snape always took forever to deliver any news. They all knew he loved theatrics, always keeping his audience hooked. "It seems… that my godson and Potter have been together for longer than we had first guessed." Everyone started whispering during Snape's pause, before falling quiet again when realising that he was about to speak again. "I talked to Draco about their… relationship… and it seems that they're pretty serious. Draco's even asking Potter about coming out." Cue the aaws from all the elderly female professors.

"How far exactly have they gone, Severus?" Asked Flitwick.

Snape looked surprised for a moment, before a look of disgust appeared on his face, contorting his sallow features. "I don't know, for I did not enquire, and neither did I wish… to know." Everyone snickered at this remark. They all knew how much it irked Snape that his godson was in a relationship with the Boy Who Lived.

"Oh, lighten up, Severus! I think it's adorable, and it's going to help inter-house friendships." chided McGonagall.

"They were working extraordinarily well together in Herbology yesterday, it was beautiful to see. I had to dock 5 house points each though when they started smearing mud all over each other though." beamed professor Sprout.

"As they were leaving Charms this morning, I saw their hands brush! And then they looked at each other and smirked before walking off their opposite ways!" squeaked professor Flitwick.

"Aah young love, isn't it adorable?" smiled professor McGonagall.

"I heard them in one of the secret passages as I was walking past. I stopped to listen for a bit, and Potter said 'I love you'! And then Draco replied back with the same! And then I heard some sort of kissing noise, so I thought I'd leave them be," said professor Trelawney. "It is as I predicted all along!" and she continued her ramblings, to which no one paid any mind.

"It's so sweet, is it not, Severus?"

The greasy-haired Potions master turned to look at McGonagall with a look of incredulity on his face. "Not…. When you find them, canoodling in your storeroom!"

"I never thought I'd hear you say canoodling, Snape!" McGonagall laughed.

And so Snape turned on his heel, looking bat-like as ever, and stalked out of the room, cursing under his breath and leaving the staff room full of giggles and laughter.

* * *

_**1: I forgot what it's called… is it a staff room? Oh well**._

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue it further? Hmm… Possibly.**

**I can't actually imagine Snape ever saying canoodling, to be honest! Sorry if everyone's OOC…**

**I apologise profusely, I haven't had a lot of time to update things. Stupid schoolwork.**

**Anyway, I'll get round to them all eventually, and until then, Live Long and Prosper guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third part. Enjoy, guys.**

* * *

The staffroom was all aflutter until Severus walked in. Everyone instantly paused, breaths bated as the long-awaited arrival sat down in a nearby chair, sinking almost comically low into the squashy frame.

'Well, Severus?' McGonagall prompted. 'What insight do you bring to us about the incident in the Hall?'

'Incident? In the Hall?' asked the ever oblivious Trelawney.

Pomena Sprout turned to the Divination professor. 'Well, you see, during breakfast this morning in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy saw Harry kissing Ginny Weasley. He stormed out just as Harry got detached, and they were awfully cold towards each other for the rest of the day.' She turned to Snape. 'Have you talked to Draco yet, Severus?'

Everyone's attention shifted to the mass of dark robes fumbling around in the pink armchair. McGonagall offered him some assistance, and pulled him up, here usually straight face intercepted by a smile as she did. Snape, disgruntled, straightened his robes and sent a death glare at every professor he caught showing any sign of joy.

'I haven't had any time to seek out Draco as I have been marking homework,' the Potions master said.

'Harry wasn't in Transfiguration today. Was he in any other classes?'

'He was in Charms today,' squeaked Filius Flitwick.

'How was it?' asked Sprout.

'Well, the Cheering Charm that Miss Granger executed perfectly did nothing to make Potter any happier. It did, however, send Mr Weasley into fits of laughter every five minutes. Very disrupting,' he fretted.

Professor McGonagall sighed and looked around at the gathered faces. 'Well something _must_ be done. These boys are good together, and they're changing student's attitudes to the different houses. As nice as she is, we can't let Ginny Weasley get in the way of that.'

All the professors nodded, faces set with the same expression of grim determination.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Sorry about the wait, I've been distracted. And I'm sorry it's short.**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been a week and Draco and Harry still aren't together!" sighed Minerva. "Something must be done. And fast." She turned to the man opposite her. "Severus, surely Draco has spoken to you."

"He still believes that it was Potter who instigated the action, and even if it had been the Weasley girl, 'Why wasn't Harry pushing her away?'" replied Severus.

"The poor boy," said Sprout, shaking her head. "He said that the Venomous Tentacula has a fatal cry. He's been really shaken by this."

"You know, this has been hard on Potter too," pointed out McGonagall. "I had to keep him back on after lesson yesterday because he wasn't concentrating and didn't hand in his homework."

There was a collective sigh from the staff. They looked around at each other, all thinking the same thing: "what are we going to do to solve this?"

"Does nobody have any idea on what we could do?" queried Flitwick.

"Well…" began Severus. "We could force them into talking to each other."

"And how would we do that?"

"Simple. Seat them next to each other whenever possible, make sure they're always partnered together, and if they keep going on like this, give them joint detentions."

"That's an awful lot of disruption," said McGonagall.

"But if it gets the desired end result, it'll be worth it," thought Sprout.

McGonagall thought about it. "Are there any other ideas?" No one responded. She sighed, defeated. "Alright then. It's decided. Make sure they don't realise what you're doing. Good luck."

And so they went to execute Snape's plan.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry these chapters are short, the next ones will be longer.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
